


all the time his hand in his love's

by twohourstraffic



Series: take this sinking boat and point it home [6]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multimedia, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twohourstraffic/pseuds/twohourstraffic
Summary: Weddings are difficult to plan.





	

**NEWS!**  
Posted by  Eric on August 9, 2020

YOU GUYS I GOT ENGAGED

Wow, that was lame.

I sat down at my computer with the best of intentions. You know, I was going to write something super dignified and classy and be a real adult.

But then I wrote the words “my fiancé” and suddenly I FREAKED OUT and … Here we are.

YOU GUYS I PROPOSED TO MY BOYFRIEND AND NOW WE’RE ENGAGED AND WE’RE GONNA GET MARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIED.

In July. Why did we decide to do everything so quickly?

This is a good decision. This is a good decision. We’re good at making good decisions.

Also, my Pinterest is rapidly becoming overrun with wedding stuff. Keep an eye out for pretty things, y’all. I’m thinking blue and silver. Or maybe rustic chic? But not Georgia rustic. I’ve been to one too many weddings in a barn.

Also, I’ve added a new category to the site. Stay tuned for more wedding fun!

Posted in: bits and pieces, wedding things

* * *

_A and R Zimmermann of Montreal are pleased to announce the engagement of their son Jack to Eric, son of S and R Bittle of Madison, Georgia. A July wedding is planned._

* * *

**@ericbittle  
** OK SO the next time someone tells you that ten months is enough time to plan a wedding? They are wrong.

 **@ericbittle  
** Me: Jack let’s just elope this is way too much work. Jack: Yeah okay cool. Me: INCORRECT ANSWER HONEY.

 **@ericbittle  
** We will have an amazing wedding and everyone will eat delicious food and the band will kick ass and the centerpieces will be exquisite.

 **@ericbittle  
** And maybe I have literally a hundred choices to make in the next month but THAT’S OK BECAUSE WEDDINGS ARE SRS BSNS.

 **@ericbittle  
** ANYWAY let’s get back to our regularly scheduled programing as of … now.

 **@ericbittle  
** Mama Bittle’s Southern Pumpkin Soup with Fancy Croutons easyaspie.com/2020/11/the-best-winter-soup-accor...

* * *

 **From:** Alicia Zimmermann <azimm58@gmail.com>  
**To:** Eric Bittle  <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** wedding options

hi sweetheart,

i’ve been speaking to a couple of wedding planners to try and get some prelim options for your reception. i know that you guys haven’t decided where you want to hold it yet so i’ve looked at montreal boston and providence. let me know if you want to expand this list – the world is a big place and we want to make sure that you two are happy with whatever you choose.

  * montreal options: one, two, three, four
  * boston options: one, two, three
  * providence options: one, two



get back to me when you’ve decided if any of these would do. i’m very happy to go back to the drawing board if that’s what you need :)

lots of love,

alicia x

 

 **From:** Eric Bittle <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**To:** Alicia Zimmermann  <azimm58@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: wedding options

Hi Alicia!

Oh my goodness, the second option for Providence! And the third one for Boston!!! Can you even imagine a wedding half as gorgeous as that baptism? Those table settings. And THAT CANOPY.

Jack and I have been discussing it and I think we’re going to do something in Providence. I know it’s no Montreal, but it’s our home. Also it means that all the relatives need to travel, so no-one feels like they’re getting the good end of the deal haha. I hope that’s okay with you guys.

I’ve been thinking about somewhere like the fourth Montreal place but in Providence. Is that possible?? I’m sure you know people who know people – if anyone can manage it, it’s you and your millions of fancy connections.

Thanks for your help!!!!

Say hi to Bob for me :)

Eric xo

 

 **From:** Alicia Zimmermann <azimm58@gmail.com>  
**To:** Eric Bittle  <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: wedding options

ah yes, my millions of fancy connections. they call me the synapse.

because of all the connections.

please tell me i’m funny.

 

 **From:** Eric Bittle <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**To:** Alicia Zimmermann  <azimm58@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: wedding options

You’re very funny. It must be where Jack gets it from.

 

 **From:** Alicia Zimmermann <azimm58@gmail.com>  
**To:** Eric Bittle  <ericbittle@gmail.com>  
**Subject:** Re: Re: Re: Re: wedding options

how dare you

* * *

**_group chat: les zimmermann_ **

**Bob:** <Your mother said to text you and wish you a happy American Thanksgiving.>

 **Jack:** <Thanks Papa.>

 **Jack:** <We’re down in Madison for my time off.>

 **Bob:** <That should be fun!>

 **Jack:** <Eric’s a bit distracted but it’s nice to get some decent weather.>

 **Jack:** <His dad has been trying to learn about hockey so that’s something, I guess.>

 **Bob** : <It sounds like Eric is distracted a lot. Is everything OK?>

 **Jack:** <Yeah I think he’s just … trying to make sure everything’s perfect. For the wedding, you know? Which makes sense.>

 **Jack:** <He and Maman are ganging up against me.>

 **Bob:** <Classic Alicia. Don’t let her make decisions for you guys.>

 **Alicia:** <i’m not making decisions for them, i’m just providing useful hints. and giving them access to my connections.>

 **Alicia:** <who among us has planned a wedding before???>

 **Bob:** <You have, honey.>

 **Jack:** Happy Thanksgiving, Mom.

 **Alicia:** happy thanksgiving, baby

 **Alicia:** say hi to eric and his family for me!

 **Jack:** I will.

 **Jack:** If I can get him off his laptop.

 **Jack:** We should have just hired a wedding planner

 **Bob:** Jack…

 **Jack:** <I’m fine, Papa. I’m fine.>

 **Alicia:** <take care of yourself, sweetheart>

* * *

 **@ericbittle  
** MERRY CHRISTMAS YALL

 **@ericbittle  
** I hope you’re all spending it with your families/found families/favorite people.

 **@ericbittle  
** I personally am spending it in a very frosty Montreal. One family gets Christmas, one gets Thanksgiving.

 **@ericbittle  
** Oh, and wedding planning has been banned for the holidays.

 **@ericbittle  
** So that’s annoying. Anyway, I’m either going to die of frostbite or explode from all the food.

 **@ericbittle  
** Discovery of the trip: Bad Bob is an excellent cook. Other find of the trip: Alicia is great to complain with.

 **@ericbittle  
** Me: Are you used to this ridiculous weather? Alicia: Honey, I’m from California. I wear fur-lined boots in October.

 **@ericbittle  
** I’ve been walking around the house wrapped in a blanket for two days.

 **@ericbittle  
** Jack: [walks around in shorts]. Jack: [chirps me incessantly]. Me: [is warm]. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

* * *

 **New Years’ Resolutions**  
Posted by  Eric on January 3, 2021

Happy New Year, guys!

I’ve been thinking a lot about resolutions. Change. Goals.

I’m sure you’ve all worked out that I’m not great at achieving things on time. But I’m going to do my best to change that this year.

So without further ado, here are my goals for the year…

  1. Pull off a kick-ass wedding. It’s going to be classy as heck.
  2. Write down stuff to achieve daily and then achieve it.
  3. Make one recipe from another blog once a week. Time to get out of this rut!
  4. Weekly blog goals: two recipes, two review, one round-up.
  5. Start baking for fun again.
  6. Read the news every day.
  7. Watch more documentaries and less Food Network.
  8. Call my parents more often.
  9. Text my friends more often.
  10. Tell my fiancé that I love him more often.



Let me know your resolutions in the comments! I’m sure I should have more, but I already feel like I’ve bitten off more than I can chew haha.

Posted in: bits and pieces

* * *

 **Bitty:** good game tonight, baby! that assist in the second was stunning :)

 **Jack:** Thanks love.

 **Jack:** Wish you were here, though.

 **Jack:** Roadies are precisely zero fun when I know you’re sitting at home waiting for me.

 **Bitty:** I’m hardly waiting for you.

 **Bitty:** I’m waiting for Elise to get back to me because it’s FOUR MONTHS TODAY until we get married and we haven’t got confirmation of catering!!!!

 **Jack:** Oh that’s exciting! Four months until we get to wear rings and stuff :)

 **Bitty:** it’s not exciting there’s so much to do and i just

 **Jack:** OK

 **Jack:** Let’s elope

 **Bitty:** hush you

 **Bitty:** we will have a big wedding and it will be lovely

 **Bitty:** but I have the prerogative to be stressed out of my mind until then

 **Jack:** I have an idea about how to relieve some stress ;)

 **Bitty:** is it ASKING ELISE TO PHONE ME BACK RIGHT NOW because anything other than that is not a priority right now

* * *

 **Bitty:** alicia could you do that voodoo that you do and get elise to phone me? i need to get confirmation of the menu asap

 **Alicia:** I’m on it

 **Alicia:** check your emails honey

* * *

 **@ericbittle  
** Invites: designed and sent. Band: booked. Venue: reserved. Photographer: hired. Offer from Shitty to officiate: rejected.

 **@ericbittle  
** Some of my conservative southern relatives have been able to handle the fact that I’m marrying a man.

 **@ericbittle  
** But even THEY won’t be able to handle a high Mr Crappy weeping about how perfect we are together.

 **@ericbittle  
** At least he’ll definitely been wearing clothes. Wedding Rule #1: No pants, no play.

 **@ericbittle  
** This wedding is going to be picture-perfect if it kills me.

* * *

**_group chat: the a-team_ **

**Bitty:** you guys

 **Bitty:** i fucked up.

 **Bitty:** I fucked up so badly.

 **Shitty:** fuck, are you ok?

 **Lardo:** I’m sure that’s not true, bits

 **Bitty:** jack away on a roadie and i said some stuff and now he won’t take my calls

 **Bitty:** FUCK

 **Lardo:** Do you want me to call him, babe?

 **Bitty:** i don’t know what to do

 **Shitty:** i’m going to drive down, ok? give me an hour.

 **Lardo:** Come and pick me up on the way pls

 **Bitty:** you guys don’t have to do that

 **Shitty:** hush you

* * *

 **[Voicemail 14:52]** Hi sweetheart. God, Jack … I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to say what I said. I just … I want it all to be perfect. And it’s just so frustrating, you know? That you can’t be here. But I … I’m so proud of you, baby. I really am. You’re amazing, and you’re amazing at your job, and I do want you guys to go all the way, I do. I just … Just call me? Please? I love you.

 **[Voicemail 17:12]** Eric, I know you’re frustrated. But think for a minute? I want to be there as much as you want me there, love. But I can’t be. We’re trying to take this all the way. I _need_ to do my job, OK? I love you, but … You hurt my feelings today. What you said wasn’t OK. I’ll be home on Tuesday so … Let’s just give it a few days.

 **[Voicemail 22:36]** *sniff* You tried so hard tonight, baby. I’m sorry it didn’t work out for y’all. I’m really proud of you, OK? I’m always proud of you. I hope you’re OK.

 **[Voicemail 01:44]** Hey Jack, it’s me. I’m on Bitty’s phone – I left mine in the car and I can’t find Bitty’s keys to get into the garage. He’s been crying in bed for hours but I think he’s passed out now. Lardo’s looking after him. He’s so shaken up, man. I’m not saying to forgive him but … I just want you to know. He’s not OK. For once in his life, he’s not OK. We’ll stay until you get back. Just … yeah. I love you, bud.

* * *

 **Red Wings win Eastern Conference, advance to Stanley Cup Finals  
** Posted on May 22, 2021

The Detroit Red Wings have beaten the Providence Falconers in the sixth game of the Eastern Conference to advance to the Stanley Cup finals.

[read more]

* * *

 **@ericbittle  
** Note to self: some things are more important than wedding planning.

 **@ericbittle  
** Everyone, take some time to tell your person that you love them today. Even if it’s a friend. Or your dog. Or your KitchenAid.

 **@ericbittle  
** Going to log off for a few days and try and get my head on straight. My priorities can be weird.

 **@ericbittle  
** Oh, and I love you all.

* * *

 **Eric:** where did you go???

 **Jack:** Just grabbing some pastries and coffee. I’ll be back soon.

 **Bitty:** I miss you

 **Jack:** Eric, love. I’ll be back in ten minutes.

 **Jack:** We’re OK

* * *

 **[Voicemail 10:33]** Hi baby, it’s me. One week to go! If you could go and grab the tuxes from the tailor, that would be great. I’ve got to meet with the florists one last time, which is ridiculously exciting but also I miss you. And I love you.

 **[Voicemail 12:49]** Love, how is the wedding not planned yet? We should have just eloped when we had the chance.

 **[Voicemail 12:50]** Oh, that last message was me. Jack.

 **[Voicemail 12:51]** Me again. Jack. Um, I got the tuxes. We’re going to look fiiiiiiiine.

 **[Voicemail 12:52]** Me again. I’ve been spending too much time with Holster. Sorry for that last message.

* * *

 **Wedding Day!**  
Posted by  Eric on July 24, 2021

Hi guys!

I can’t quite believe I’m finally writing this but … the day has arrived! I’m getting married today!

I mean, I’ve scheduled this post. So when I’m writing it, I’m getting married in three days. But when y’all read it, it’ll be the big day.

I always try to be honest with you guys, so … here we go.

I’m so nervous. Not because I don’t think I’m making the right decision. But my mind has a tendency to spiral. It’s a big thing to do. Getting married is a commitment that is hard to break. I’m only 26. How do I know that he’s _the one_?

And then I sit on the couch, watching a Korean War documentary with my stupidly cold toes tucked under his thigh, and he falls asleep because he’s been pushing himself too hard, and I look at him and I just know. He’s great. Amazing, even. He’s not perfect but, God. Neither am I. No-one’s perfect.

But do I love him? Do I want to wake up next to him tomorrow morning? And in five years? Do I want to have kids with him? And chirp him when he gets grumpy about his cereal being gone? And cry on his shoulder when bad things happen? Yes. I really do.

So yes. Today’s the day that we get a piece of paper that makes all this official.

We’re heading to Europe for our honeymoon in a few days, but I’ve got lots of good things scheduled for you beautiful people. You’ll barely notice I’m gone.

Be good. Tell your friends you love them. Send good vibes into the universe that my mom doesn’t spend too much time staring at my fiancé’s dad. So inapprop.

Posted in: bits and pieces, wedding things

* * *

 **Shitty:** I saw your blog post

 **Shitty:** all good babe?

 **Bitty:** yeah, all good

 **Bitty:** just had some stuff to get off my chest

 **Bitty:** wait, do you think it was ok? will it make jack uncomfortable?

 **Shitty:** it’s just fine

 **Shitty:** and so normal to be feeling like that

 **Shitty:** honestly

 **Shitty:** and w/out trying to be sappy, you two are fuckin made for each other

 **Shitty:** i’m not sure that you could upset him at this point

 **Bitty:** oh, you sap

 **Bitty:** but i think you could be right :)

 **Shitty:** just don’t try too hard

 **Shitty:** break his heart and i’ll be very fuckin disappointed

 **Bitty:** I’ll do my best not to

* * *

 **Bitty:** what did you think of the blog post?

 **Lardo:** Bits, it was really sweet.

 **Lardo:** Wait are you stressed about whether Jack will be ok with it?

 **Bitty:** …

 **Bitty:** maybe

 **Lardo:** I can understand why you might be worried about that, but I think you’re OK. Show it to him if you’re legit but I think he’s got bigger fish to fry RN.

 **Lardo:** On that topic, why are you texting me from the bathroom? Come in here and get ready!! Your hair is going to take a while.

 **Bitty:** don’t remind me please!

 **Bitty:** and idk shitty was texting bc he’s team jack today and can’t come talk in person

 **Lardo:** Just come back you loser.

 **Lardo:** I love you.

* * *

 **EXCERPT FROM TRANSCRIPT OF BITTLE-ZIMMERMANN WEDDING CEREMONY** **  
PROVIDENCE, JULY 24 2021**

 **OFFICIANT:** I understand that Eric and Jack have something they’d like to say before they complete the traditional vows. Eric?

 **EB:** Jack, I … I sat down to write this and I honestly didn’t know what to say. I met you in a weird, it-could-only-be-fate kind of a situation, and somehow we’re still here. Three years later. Which is amazing and yet makes total sense. I think we’re meant to be. The universe wanted us to be together. It’s going to take more than some miscommunication to keep up apart. I promise to look after you when you need it. To love you every day. To support you and talk to you and be patient with you. Please be patient with me?

 **JZ:** Eric. God, I love you. I love you so much. You’re the much better man of the two of us, and you don’t even see it. Somehow, you think I’m worthy of your time and your love. And I promise that I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations. I promise I’ll taste-test your recipes and come with you to strange restaurants and do my best to work out figure skates [chuckles]. I’ve got to get there eventually, right? Thank you for believing in me. Please know that I believe in you with all my heart.

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #1:** [choked sob]

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #2:** Oh my God, shut up.

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #3:** Let him cry! Masculinity is a prison.

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #2:** Shut _up_.

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #4:** Stop telling people to shut up!

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #2:** Butt out, Chow.

 **EB:** Leave him alone!

 **JZ:** Do I need to come over there and separate you two?

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #2:** Jack, you’re so embarrassing. Jesus.

 **OFFICIANT:** Can we continue?

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #5:** Poindexter, I’ll kick you out of this ceremony myself if you don’t shut your damn mouth and let them get on with it.

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #2:** You’re not the boss of me anymore, Birkholtz.

 **UNIDENTIFIED AUDIENCE MEMBER #6:** Don’t talk to him like that!

 **JZ:** Boys. Do you mind?

 **EB:** Anyway.

* * *

_Hi guys. It’s me. Shitty. There’s a box at your reception and apparently we’re supposed to write you nice notes and then you can read them later and keep them and stuff. You’re both OK. JOKING I LOVE YOU BOTH SO MUCH YOU’RE MY FAVORITE PEOPLE APART FROM LARDO WHO I LOVE WITH MY ACTUAL ROMANTIC HEART. Happy marriage, guys. I believe in your love._

_ERIC! YOU GOT MARRIED!!! I’M SO HAPPY!!!!!!!! I mean, we’re so happy. Caitlin asked me to sign her name to this so YAY WE’RE SO HAPPY. CONGRATS!!!! Let’s have dinner or something when you guys get back from your amazing European road trip!!! Post lots of pictures on Facebook or Instagram or Snapchat or whatever – I can’t wait to see all of your crazy adventures :) Love from Chris (Chow)_

_Eric, Jack. Happy wedding day! After all this planning, it’s finally here. Eric, I hope it has been everything you wanted. But if I know you guys, I know that just being married is all that matters. And you’ve nailed that! I’m so proud of you both. <Jack, honey, hold onto Eric with both hands. He’s a special one.> All my love, Alicia_

_Eric, we’re both so proud of you. I’m sure it couldn’t have been easy to tell us what you did, all those years ago. But now you’re a married man and happy and married to a Zimmermann! Who is now a Bittle, I guess. By the time you’re reading this, anyway. So that’s strange? I love you both. Dicky, be good. Love Jack with your whole heart. Suzanne and Coach_

* * *

**@jackzimmermann  
** Barcelona instagram.com/p/AHu213kjdfJL/

 **@jackzimmermann  
** Madrid instagram.com/p/AHu213kjdfJL/

 **@jackzimmermann  
** Paris instagram.com/p/AHu213kjdfJL/

 **@jackzimmermann  
** London instagram.com/p/AHu213kjdfJL/

 **@jackzimmermann  
** Amsterdam instagram.com/p/AHu213kjdfJL/

 **@jackzimmermann  
** Reims instagram.com/p/AHu213kjdfJL/

 **@jackzimmermann  
** Glasgow instagram.com/p/AHu213kjdfJL/

* * *

 **@ericbittle  
** OK but people should go on honeymoons more often.

 **@ericbittle  
** Today’s schedule: wake up, lie in bed for hours, look at some tourist things, eat SO MUCH FOOD, wander around.

 **@ericbittle  
** Try to pretend I’m not an American tourist.

 **@ericbittle  
** Jack: We should go get a steak. Me: For the protein? Jack: Why did I marry you.

 **@ericbittle  
** HAHAHA HE’S LEGALLY STUCK WITH ME NOW UNFORTUNATE

 **@ericbittle  
** Jack [looking over my shoulder]: It’s not unfortunate. I love you. And I love being married to you.

 **@ericbittle  
** This boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://murrayhewitt.tumblr.com) if you so desire.


End file.
